Celestial Element
Another element created by MrTrendyGuy! Celestial '''is a superior element with the fusion of Space + Aurora. (this will be the highest costly fusion) Spells '''Planetary Strike The user starts to surround themselves with planets from the solar system. Then the planets will start spinning and turning into a bullet of light which will be launched towards the cursor. Each planet will have a different effect: Mercury - The fastest one but deals only 25 damage. Venus - Travels fast and inflicts burn damage for 3s. (15 damage per second) Earth - Travels fast and stuns the opponent for 1s. Mars - Travels at medium speed and inflicts a better burn damage then Venus for 3s. (25 damage per second) Jupiter - Travels slowly towards the target but deals the most damage (135) Saturn - Travels at medium speed and deals 50 damage plus silence for 1s. Uranus - Travels at medium speed and freezes the opponent for 2s (doesn't do any damage) Neptune - Travels fast and deals 35 damage plus a small explosion affecting those near it. (45 damage and knockback) * This move can be charged up to 3s. Bullets Spell Consumes 250 mana and has an 8s cooldown. Celestial Dash The user will turn into a small trail of light which can be controlled to go to a desired location by the mouse cursor. Crashing into anyone will result in 50 damage and a 1s blind. The trail will disappear after 4s, hitting the terrain, or crashing into any players. * Charging this will increase the duration to 6s. Traveling Spell Consumes 200 mana and has a 6s cooldown. Night of the Fallen Stars The user will summon the element's medal under them reaching to a range of a bigger Reaper's Rage. Targets in the symbol will be damaged by three beams that will aim for them from the sky. Each beam will deal 125 damage, travels super fast, and will lock onto the location the target was; if the target moves away, the beam will miss. AoE (Area of Effect) Spell Consumes 350 mana and has a 10s cooldown. Gamma Ray Burst The user sends out a huge ray full of electromagnetic spectrum dealing 5 separate explosions which each deals 65 damage. The targets hit will also receive radiation for 4s. (45 damage per second) Blast Spell Consumes 300 mana and has a 6s cooldown. Otherworldly The user turns the sky into a galaxy making multiple planets everywhere indicating its start. Tons of comets will start to target and crash onto players in the radius dealing 50 damage per comet and a mini explosion. Each player will at least get hit by 8 comets in total. Other comets, that won't target the players, will trash onto the terrain making it so that if a player tries to dodge the comets, those comets will damage them instead. * Has a range of three Hell's Core. Ultimate Spell Consumes 1000 mana and has a 200s cooldown.